


A Sinking Boat (M!DB/Vilkas M!DB/Teldryn Sero)

by Nudebeme



Series: The Artist and Vilkas [14]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Makeup Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With love comes trials, and with trials comes compromise. The love that Vilkas has for his husband could never tarnish, but that does not mean his aging body will never fade, however. Stricken by uncertainty and on the verge of a breakdown, it takes the help of a friend to help two long-term lovers reach a compromise that will save what's left of their precious time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

His home couldn't get any louder- full of family; his children, his grandson, his husband and brother's family..Proudspire was alight with laughter and music, the mingling of races a joy to the senses. Somehow, Vilkas still feels alone in this moment, his forever worrying heart stuck on matters that Chac time and time again told him not to fret about. Alone he sat in the kitchen, the seat he's claimed as his own for these past 28 years, years that have been rough on all of them, him and his husband enduring their share of troubles both in and out of their marriage. His house may be full of his family for this wonderful holiday, yet the chose to brood alone- a trait that hasn't left him since his younger years.

 

Upstairs he could hear the tinkling of both a harp and lute, no doubt his daughter Pjerlas was doing well following the footsteps of her papa Chac, who played alongside her. The laughter of his grandson mixed with the steady thrum of his son and stepdaughter's conversation normally would have made his aging heart glad, but Vilkas could not break his mind away from his husband, or the lingering aches he feels in his joints. 28 years they've been married. 28 turbulent, wondrous years that Vilkas would not change for the life of him- yet this is where his problem remains.

 

He looked his years; Vilkas surprised himself every day knowing he'd grown to the ripe age of 63. His hair is silver, wrinkles on his face and and pain in his old bones that made him feel much more weary than ever before. He had to admit it, he'd grown much older than he'd ever expected, and listening to the sudden raucous laughter of Chac upstairs he curses himself for how old he must appear to his husband. Chac, who remained as young and virile as the day they first met.

 

His mind wandered to dark places, wondering just how often Chac must have buggered off to bed some handsome young thing on those days he spent away. Vilkas also was not deaf to the amount of slander he faced on a daily basis from the younger crowds in Solitude- how the famous elf deserved a younger, more beautiful spouse...how Vilkas should have died by now. It hurt...a lot.

 

“Hey, Da. What are you doing down here alone? The party's upstairs.” Vilkas failed to even notice his grown son coming down the stairs, Farkas' son by his side. His nephew approached him, reaching out a hand to offer Vilkas to stand, inside the man boiling at the fact that he often _needed_ the help. 

 

“I've got it,” Vilkas pushes himself up to stand, despite his age still as tall and lean as his youthful years. “I swear if you cram one more Nord upstairs the floor's going to cave in.” 

 

“Especially with my pops stomping about, eh?” Farkas' son laughs, seeing his irritable uncle refuse to join them, choosing to mind the pot of stew he'd been neglecting before. Alesan didn't seem pleased with his Da's mood, that look in his eyes was so obvious to him. Without a word he climbs the stairs again to fetch his Pa, Chac like always the center of attention in their family reunion. 

 

“Come on, Da's being a pain in the ass again.” Alesan smiles, pulling back his own set of long dreadlocks in defeat. Chac had a feeling this would happen, Vilkas often got stressed out in social situations even if it was with his most beloved family.. If he needed some encouragement or a kick in the pants Chac was willing to give either or. When they both made their way down the stairs they could see Vilkas with his shoulder pressed against the stone wall, pale eyes affixed on the pot.

 

“Hey you, Mister lone wolf.” Chac smiled, the youthful elf approaching his handsome Nord and placing a loving hand across his back. Vilkas merely grinned, a fake one that 28 years of marriage could easily detect. “I think the pup's old enough not to touch the fire, so why don't you come upstairs with the rest of us?” Vilkas was too deep in his blues to truly see it, but Chac looked at him with the same love he'd felt since their wedding day... But all Vilkas could think of was the worth of his loyalty.

 

“He's still not old enough.”

 

“I'll keep an eye on my son, Da. You spend some time with Uncle Farkas, he'd come all this way on foot just to see you.” It looked as if Vilkas was running out of excuses to be alone, and he didn't want to look like a bastard in front of his entire family. 

 

“Just give me a little more time, alright?” Vilkas threatens, casting the eye upon his husband, who would have none of it. 

 

“You're coming with me, even if I have to carry you.” 

 

“Don't you dare!” 

 

It was too late, the inhuman strength of his Dragonborn husband was too much to fight off, and soon enough the struggling elder Nord was lifted up into his arms and being carried up the staircase with a fire in his eyes. “No, stop it Chac, how embarrassing!” 

 

“It's my job to embarrass you, don't you remember that?” Chac didn't realize it, but all of this treatment made Vilkas feel even older, even worse than he did before. Pouting infinitely, his entire family got a happy laugh at the sight of the frazzled Vilkas being set onto his feet before them at the top of the stairs, catching eyes with his adult daughter. 

 

“We've missed you, Da.” She smiles, the spitting image of her father. “Don't you know you can't escape your family?” his brother added, standing on equally weary legs to muscle his twin into a chair, leaning over to place his own grandson into Vilkas' lap as if he where a paperweight to keep him from running. 

 

It may have been the smiles of his loved ones, or the touch of his grandnephew, but Vilkas suddenly felt better. A smile reached his wrinkled eyes and he chided them all “Next thing I know you'll be wanting me to tuck you all into bed. Fine, You've got me, hehe.” 

 

Together as a family, Vilkas realizes all of the things he'd been too doubtful to notice. He had everything he ever wanted right here among the dozen of people who stay crammed into his home. Even if some of his family had been taken from him before their time, the ones that remained where wonderful, and a pleasant escape from the turmoil that has become of Skyrim once again. Looking upon all of them he remembers the earlier years...Seeing Pjerlas for the first time, holding back tears at his son's wedding, his and Chac's 10 th anniversary. He may be old now, but he's lived a dozen lifetimes in the years he was given. He was happy. 

 

Hours went by in good company. The rainy season left just a few more moments of daylight to squeeze in, and twilight was now at hand. A few drinks in, Vilkas and his family let their conversation grow rowdy while the children played downstairs. Chac always had such an evil laugh, and mingled with Vilkas' rambunctious snickering, it was a cacophony you could hear out on the city street. 

 

When he heard it, it brought an eager smile to Teldryn's face. Pulling his black hood down just enough to take in the sight of Proudspire, it was a familiar feeling that overcame him. He didn't have any family of his own, but as he took to the stairs and rapped loudly at the front door, he felt as if he was coming home. Soaked to the bone, the Dunmer hid in the alcove of his best friend's home until someone came down to invite him in. 

 

“-And then I told him to get the horse off of me before-... Is that the door?” Chac stopped himself, jumping to his feet while several of his family looked among each other in confusion. Pjerlas and Alesan knew who it was though- he always had a penchant to be late especially when the weather was lousy. “I'll get it, everyone get your daggers ready in case it's a crook, hehehe.” 

 

When Chac opened the door, he couldn't be more happy at who was on the other side. “Well look what the troll dragged in! Come in, you're soaked!” Inviting the tall Dunmer into his home, Chac was more surprised by the fact that Teldryn even managed to show up during these months he mostly spent traveling. 

 

“All the better reason to give you a hug. Come here you crazy n'wah, you smell like booze.” Teldryn, who 28 years ago would cringe at the thought of an embrace, whole-heartedly squeezed Chac, wetting his ridiculously colored tunic. 

 

“And you smell like a wet horse. It's been too long, Sero.” Indeed it had been maybe a year since their last visit, the bond Teldryn shared with Chac's family could not be broken by time. Inviting himself further in, he was greeted by the scent of perfumed herbs and food, the smell alone making his stomach growl. 

 

“Go on, get changed. I'll bet the scribs are just dying to see you again. I'll tell them to wait upstairs.” 

 

Chac didn't think he could be happier, but seeing his old friend put a skip in his step he could not deny. He waited patiently downstairs while Teldryn changed into his spare clothes, listening to the lull of the conversation that went on upstairs while the family awaited this mysterious guest. 

 

Stepping out, despite his best efforts Chac could not deny that with each passing year Teldryn had not lost a drop of his charm. Like Chac, he changed little in the 30+ years that have gone by, perhaps only the smile in his eyes had grown more genuine than ever since then. “Lead the way!” Teldryn chimed, invoking age old memories they both shared.

 

Reaching the top of the step, Teldryn didn't even have the time to introduce himself before Pjerlas throws herself upon him, hugging the Dunmer she'd known her entire life with everything she was “Uncle Sero! Now the family is all here!” Alesan was not far behind, albeit giving Teldryn a more masculine embrace. 

 

“Sometimes I forget you little scribs are all grown up! I remember when you where barely up to my knee.” 

 

“You say that every time.” Pjerlas sighs, doing what she'd done since she was a tot and reaching up to ruffle the elf's thick mohawk.

 

“But guess who's really up to your knee now? Where is my child?” Alesan left to find his son, and it is in that moment that Vilkas allows himself the chance to say hello to his old friend. 

 

“Well go get him! Vilkas, you old devil.” Teldryn didn't mind embracing Chac's husband, hiding his surprise well behind a smile to the sight of how much older Vilkas looks since they last met. It was actually shocking, and despite being greeted by other familiar faces, he couldn't help but wonder how Chac felt about Vilkas now. 

 

Vilkas however, didn't take the comment lightly. Despite being happy seeing his old friend, (one that he most certainly had always been attracted to) it brought back the repressed musing on himself and his looks. Teldryn looked nearly the same as he did 30 years ago, still gorgeous. Still alluring. Casting quick eyes on Chac, he could see the way his husband simply lit up in Teldryn's presence. They'd look good together...

 

Sitting back down, Vilkas merely observed as Teldryn met his grandson again, making himself at home like he always did. No amount of family could change the course of his mind right now, feeling his good mood spiraling by the second as his jealousy brewed. He  _knew_ Teldryn had no interest in Chac, he learned that many years ago- but still, the idea stings. 

 

Long minutes ago by, and it is then Teldryn invites Chac and Vilkas to follow him outside for a smoke and chat. Something they always did, but Vilkas found himself very unwilling to go. 

 

“No, you two catch up. I don't think herb would do me any good tonight..” 

 

“Are you sure? Well, we'll be in the usual spot if you change your mind.” Chac took one more glance at Vilkas and left with his old pal, to the terrace in the backyard. It was dark out, and heavy rainclouds blocked Teldryn's favorite view of the northern lights- a shame, but he was more interested in catching up. 

 

Teldryn produced two fine-smelling rolled cigars, definitely foreign “Picked this up on my way home from Cyrodiil. Hopefully the wet weather didn't spoil them.” With the help up a little flame spell they where soon taking testing puffs, letting thick white plumes of smoke travel high into the wet air. Memories flooded them both of many years of standing in this very spot, and Teldryn felt very happy to be home. 

 

“Cyrodiil eh? I thought everything worth plundering has been plundered already.”

 

“Surprisingly it wasn't for the loot. You see, I was offered some high-paying investments in the capitol city that I just couldn't turn down. I wound up spending more than a few months there..met a lass, you see. Didn't work out, so don't bother asking.” 

 

“Mara's mercy. Still no luck keeping one down?”

 

“She wouldn't come home with me, and on top of that, her parents found out. Oh well, it wouldn't have worked out anyway. She couldn't handle my moods.” 

 

“That's a shame. You should really stick to dating elven women.. I've learned that they're more skilled with compromising. You know, I rode down by your house in Riverwood some months ago and saw that it was locked. I wondered where you went. Gotta keep me in the loop, Sero. You're practically family at this point.”

 

“Sorry, Chac. I just get the wanderlust and next thing I know I'm halfway to Elseweyr with 300 gold in my purse and half-melted boots. You'd think I'd have learned by now.” He laughs, and Chac felt a pang of envy to be on the road, or at least...back on a grand adventure with Teldryn at his side. Not to say he wasn't happy now, but those memories where so sweet. 

 

They chatted for a time, listening to the waning conversation in the manor. Teldryn snuffed out the roach of his smoke before looking back at Chac with a saddened look. He knew it wasn't right to say, but Teldryn had a bad habit of speaking his mind whenever he felt it. 

  
“So, Vilkas. He's getting up in his years, isn't he?”

 

Chac did a doubletake, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall in thought. He wasn't expecting the rude comment, but then again he hadn't seen Teldryn in a year. “He is, he's 63 now. In case you've forgotten, that's pretty impressive for a warrior Nord. I'm proud of him.” 

 

“...So...what do you think? Do you still feel the same way for him?” Teldryn wanted to say it, but even he knew when a comment could get too rude. He just had never been with an “old” person, he didn't see the appeal. Chac stared at the wet stone and sighed heavily.

 

“Of course I do. The silver hair, the roughness in his voice? I think he's still sexy. And to see it happen before my eyes, you don't really notice it...at least until someone points it out.”

 

“Ugh, I'm such a s'wit. Sorry about bringing it up.”

 

“Hey, you where curious. That's the father of my children, there's more to him than just attraction. You know..I do sometimes see a pretty young thing go by and get an urge, but I've changed over the years. I realized what's important after I've made some _really_ terrible choices.” 

 

“I see. I guess I'm not quite there yet.” Teldryn admitted to himself that even if he was much younger than Chac, he could be so immature when it came to love. Listening to Chac now, how he spoke so fondly of his old husband, it touched Teldryn. “I court a lass and the first thing that goes wrong is my cue to leave.” 

 

“You'll find the right one eventually. Vilkas and I didn't have the smoothest marriage, you've found that out for yourself. But in him I found someone who'd travel through Oblivion and back and 20 years later still hold me tight. I'll stay with him until his time comes, and be happy to.” 

 

Teldryn's mind briefly went back to the girl he left so brazenly in Cyrodiil, and sighed sadly. Chac was right- he wasn't looking for the right things. “Won't it hurt seeing him too old to lift a sword? Maybe even old enough to forget your life together?”

 

“You're damn right it'll hurt. But I owe him that much.”

 

“I forgot how loyal a Bosmer you where, Chac. Let's head inside.” Teldryn felt like an ass for being so prying, but Chac was his closest friend and sometimes he felt indebted to making sure all was well in his life. He opened the door for the Bosmer, and soon they both meet with what's left of the party. Unfamiliar faces where gone, and even though Teldryn wanted most to continue to catch up with Chac, his son and daughter couldn't wait for their turn. The Bosmer smiled softly to the sight of Teldryn being pulled off to sit with his grown kids, both yearning to hear of their uncle's adventures. 

 

Chac's heart was weakened by the grave conversation outside, but when he realized Vilkas was no longer in the room, he knew there was one thing he had to do next. Leaving to search high and low, Chac could not find Vilkas in any of his usual brooding spots. Not in the alchemy room, not in the kitchen, he even looked in both bathing rooms and still no sign of his husband. 

 

“If you're looking for my brother, he stepped outside. Not sure where he went.” Farkas' gravelly voice sent Chac a foot in the air, his hulking frame coming out from the darkness. Heart in his throat, Chac thanked him, throwing on his leather cloak to search. 

 

Outside couldn't have been more muggy, the night air felt disgusting and wet yet the flowers that it brought forth left a strong hint that spring was well on it's way. Next to no one wandered the streets, the smell of cooking food and the gentle light from each house's window proved that this holiday was being spent with family. He searched high and low through the night streets, knowing better to call out his name. Vilkas wouldn't answer, the only reason he'd leave his home was a need to escape- from what? Chac didn't know yet. He needed to find out, and make things right.

 

It wasn't until Chac entered the front garden of the Blue Palace did he finally catch the scent of Vilkas high above- he was walking the walls. The lightfooted elf made for the stairs, seeing the heavy garrisons flanking the city walls during these times of war- making it a grim sight once again. 

 

Vilkas didn't hear him approach, stopping only to stretch his leg as a zing of pain ran up his bones. 

 

“Vilkas, what are you doing up here?”

 

“...My bones hurt, walking up these stairs. The weather isn't helping..” his husband sighed, looking out onto the Sea of Ghosts. Chac said nothing, hearing Vilkas continue “I'm old, Chac. I feel it every day. I am not the man I used to be.” 

 

“No, you're not. You're much more. Don't you see that?” Chac understood silently what had been plaguing his beloved, this is a conversation they've had more than enough times. Chac briefly wondered if Vilkas had eavesdropped on the talks he'd shared with Teldryn just before, and he grew nervous. “You're a father, a grandfather, you're still my husband. You've made your mark on Tamriel and no one will soon forget what you've done. What we've done together. I don't know why you won't believe me after how many times I've said this to you.” 

 

Vilkas turned to look at him, the dark paint forever stained upon his eyes a stark contrast to his pale hair, his look was grim. “You're still as handsome as the first day I met you. Still young, stronger than ever. And look at me, an old man. Sometimes I wonder what you're still doing lingering on with me.” 

 

Chac looked angry then, shaking his head in distress “Do you realize you sound ridiculous right now?”

 

“Do I? Really? Do you know how often I question myself, wondering if I still satisfy you?”

 

“Of course you satisfy me.”

 

“-Or how often I have to pretend I don't hear what people say behind our backs when we walk hand in hand? They say I should have died a long time ago, that the Dragonborn deserves better.” 

 

“They've been talking shit about us since they day we've been married, I thought you where above the pettiness of commonfolk. Come on, Vilkas, you're breaking my heart talking this way.”

 

Vilkas didn't seem to register that Chac was hurt by his gloomy words, it was hard to see others in pain when you yourself have been blinded by your own pains, no matter self-inflicted. “I was just having this conversation with Teldryn, I told him that I wouldn't trade you for the world because we've been through hell and it's only brought us closer.” 

 

“You've been talking about me, ah? Seeing that smile on your face when Teldryn came in, it really hurt me, Chac.”

 

“Oh gods, I can't believe you're jealous of Teldryn. We've been friends the three of us for 20 something years, you KNOW what he's about. I don't love him, not the way I love you.” Chac wanted to say that Vilkas was losing his mind, but he knew better even if he felt it was true. “I'd prove it to you again and again that I plan on keeping you until the end, but I don't think you'd ever believe me.” 

 

“The end?”

 

Chac sighed, exasperated “Yes, the end. You're mine til the end.”

 

“...I'm scared of leaving you alone, Chac.” Vilkas winced, letting his deepest fears out that lie beneath his jealousy. Vilkas was still as fiery as he was as a young man, still as dark, and Chac loved him for it but now he felt clueless as to how to comfort his husband. Hearing that scared him, because deep down Chac feared it too..being alone, a widower. 

 

“Please don't talk like that, not now. Not when our family is home.”

 

“I can't silence these thoughts. They plague me, Chac. Part of me wants to let you go, but all of me needs you. I'm afraid. I'm terrified, love. Seeing what we've built together, knowing that one day I'll leave you. I know there is some way that I can ease the pain until I go.” 

 

“...” Chac said nothing, Vilkas' harmful words striking him in such a painful spot that he was stifled silent. He thought about all the years they've spent, the family they've raised and the wonders they've accomplished. It hurt so badly to see his husband take that all and want to throw it away just because he was growing old. Chac even harkened back to 20 years ago, holding Cicero in his arms that final time, knowing he'd made the right choice. The memories alone brought tears to his eyes that even the rain could not hide.

 

Vilkas reaches up their distance, and places his hands on Chac's shoulders. “Do you understand me? Do you feel the same?” Chac looked up at him, biting his lip hard enough to draw a droplet of blood. He was so angry, so fucking furious at Vilkas to be saying such horrible things, even when he begged him to stop. 

 

“I can't fucking believe you!” Chac shouts, pushing Vilkas away from him hard enough that the shocked Nord hit the wall. “I told you what I wanted! You know I'll never give you away, so why are you doing this to me gods damn it?! Do you enjoy hurting me?!”

 

“Chac! Listen- I-”

 

“I've had enough listening to your horse shit! With every one of your words you're hurting me, and our children. What do you think they would say if they found out you wanted me to leave you for some young tramp? You're not doing us any favors with all this garbage and you know it! So STOP your petty search for attention and just take what time we have left to heart! Gods damn it, Vilkas!” 

 

Chac didn't even bother to hide the anguish in his voice, inches from weeping and storming away down the steps to leave Vilkas alone with his guilt. Out of sight, the Nord is left with Chac's final words screamed in agony, knowing that his sulking has cost Chac his happiness. Why do you do this, Vilkas? He asks himself, knowing that his darkness has caused countless fights in the past, has put so much strain on Chac's already burdened soul. When did he forget he was supposed to be Chac's bastion, his knight in shining armor? 

 

He didn't chase after Chac. They needed some space. 

 

Outside, Chac paced back and forth on his terrace, simply fuming and trying to choke down the tears he so wished to shed. He couldn't be caught blubbering at a time like this, with nearly a dozen house guests and little babies just beyond that front door. He was safe out here, with just enough space to gather himself and put on his happy face like he always did. 

 

That is, until the door creaked open with Teldryn on the other side. They both yelped in surprise, Chac holding a hand to his soaked chest. “I was just about to go looking for you. What in all of Tamriel are you doing out here alone?”

 

“Mmm..I wasn't alone. Teldryn, I don't think I can talk right now.” 

 

“Wait. What's going on? Where's Vilkas?” 

 

“Teldryn please.” Chac threw him exasperated eyes, but Teldryn has known Chac long enough to know when the Bosmer was in too much distress to be left alone. 

 

“Hey now, talk to me. Where's your husband? You look like you're about to cry.” 

 

“Because I am. Vilkas, He's up by the palace. Guh... We had a fight. I can't fucking believe what he said to me.” whether or not Chac was going to stay silent on the matter, he quickly found himself too distressed to deny confessing his problem to Teldryn.   


“D..Did he hear us before? Gods I hope not.” 

 

“No, He'd been a sorry mess all day and I didn't have time to break him out of it.” Chac sniffled hard, and Teldryn felt pained to see his friend so sad not a few hours after they've reunited. “He told me to move on, find someone younger. Can you believe that? How could I do that? I've made my mistakes, but I'm done and changed. And to be forcing the idea of his death on me at a time like this? Why is he doing this?!” Chac's hot blood made him cry out, his harsh voice close to breaking. 

 

Teldryn didn't really know what to say, he'd never been married, and definitely never had such a long relationship. What could he say that Chac hasn't heard before, or knew already? Teldryn knew Vilkas well enough to know the kind of coldness he carried, but he knew Vilkas loved his husband more than anything in the world. He had to remind Chac of that.

 

“You know Vilkas loves you so much. I don't think I've ever seen a couple more in love than you two, and that's saying something. You told me yourself, you want to be with him until the end. Perhaps he's afraid of fading away, but I don't think a man like that could ever lose his fire.”

 

“He won't, I don't know why he brings himself down like this. I still think he's beautiful, I only care about appearance so much, see? I didn't marry him just because he looked good! He's looking for attention, I know he is.” 

 

Teldryn shrugged, finding this situation a little too hard to figure out. He could figure out women pretty well, but to pick apart a Nord man? He's been there before, and he never could do it no matter how long ago that seemed. “He isn't. He's looking for comfort, that's a very different thing, Chac.” Teldryn has no idea what it's like to be old, to feel your body fading away- Teldryn was still a very young elf and so was Chac. 

 

“What do I do about this? Especially now, with almost all of my family in the house?” 

 

“You have to give him the comfort he seeks. Without comfort, he'll wither away.” 

 

Chac could have just cried at the thought. When you've been married this long, you tend to just get angry instead of searching for a solution, or get sick of someone's habits so easily.. he needed to reset and calm his mind before either of them could find a middle ground. 

 

“I've told him everything I could that would change his mind. I can't tell you how many times I've promised Vilkas that we'd spend our lives together, until the Gods took him. I told him no matter how many hundreds of years that pass, or how many marriages I have or children I raise, that he will always be so dear to me..my first husband.” Chac began to ramble, airing out his fretting mind while Teldryn merely listened like a true friend should. “And the day my time comes, we will walk together in Aetherius, and he will be my final peace. Why can't he just accept that I mean that with all my heart?” 

 

“I do.” From the stairwell Vilkas approaches them, soaked to the bone and his sorry eyes on them both. Teldryn and Chac both jumped, mouths hanging open in wonder of how long Vilkas had been there hiding behind the wall. “I heard everything. Chac, you really are telling the truth.” He cast his once jealous eyes on Teldryn and found no hate for him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for helping him. For helping us. I think it's time I let Chac know a few things.” 

 

“Of course. I couldn't fathom the idea of leaving you this way.” Teldryn backed off, knowing that Chac and his husband both needed their time together. They could make things work, he knows it. “Take your time.. if anyone asks, I'll tell them you snuck off for a drink.” With a clever grin he entered the house, Chac and Vilkas alone to settle their dispute. 

 

“ _So._.”

 

“So.” 

 

“I've been a fool. Wasting precious time worrying about the inevitable when I could be spending it with the ones I love most. I've hurt you for too long, Chac. Our family's inside missing us and here I am running off, clambering for your attention-”

 

“Vilkas, let's move on from that. We'll catch a chill out here, so why don't we get a bath going and talk in there? Maybe I can prove to you just how handsome you still are.” He takes Vilkas' cold hand into his own, seeing a true smile on his face. 

 

“I'd like that.”

 

“Let's go.”

 

 

 


	2. Point It Home

Chac would have liked to think that being lovers for thirty years would have rid them of these horridly awkward moments, but as the young elf drew a hot bath for them both he could not handle the mammoth in the room. Vilkas looked guilty, no longer a relieved smile on his aging face as he thought of all the wrong he'd done to them during this cherished time with their family. He'd been selfish, more so than he normally was. Still, he wasn't sure what he could possibly say to make this just disappear without bringing up the subject again. He knew Chac didn't want to hear more apologies. 

“...Would you rather the lavender soap, or juniper?” Chac had to ask, for the sake of saying something. 

“Lavender is fine, dear.” Vilkas spoke with great softness, something he was prone to doing when he wanted Chac to relax. As upset as the Dragonborn may be, his husband simply had a voice that always calmed him. He smiled, and let Vilkas sit in silence waiting for the tub to fill. He knew they'll have the talk soon, the sweat on his forehead was more out of tension than the steam that clouded the room. 

Chac pulled off his clothes, his colorful attire falling into a neat pile on the floor. Vilkas watched all the while, he'd seen this thousands of times, but after a night like this he let the sight get the better of him. Young, virile, traits that Vilkas had trouble realizing he still possessed. It kept the man quiet to the point that he completely forgot it was his turn.

“I'm all for you watching me bathe, but there's enough room for the both of us. Come now, Vilkas, your clothes are soaked.” Chac stepped into the water, dreads spilling about his chest and shoulders soon afloat as he gingerly sat himself down. Leaning forward with his arms on the rim and his bare butt surfacing, Chac made it no secret he would be staring Vilkas down as he stripped. 

First the coat, then the shirt, It was no surprise to Vilkas that he felt uncomfortable. Chac couldn't have been more pleased with the sight of his husband; time may have softened his physique but the man still boasted a gorgeous form, toned arms, a firm chest with the loveliest sprinkling of grays. Why Vilkas worried about his beauty in the first place was just unknown to Chac. He could only smile warmly as the Nord dropped his trousers, stepped out of his boots, revealing everything the elf desired. He didn't need to say it yet, he had plenty of time to tell Vilkas what he thought. 

Offering a hand to him, Vilkas stepped into the bath with their hands remaining held even after he'd gotten comfortable. The scent of lavender oil frothed up in the water, quick to ease Vilkas' suffering joints. 

“The door is locked, right?” Vilkas asks, knowing they needed their alone time.

“Of course. Last thing we want is your brother walking in on us again.”

“Gods, that was years ago. My dignity still suffers at the memory.” 

“Hehe, didn't stop us, though.”

“It didn't.” Vilkas vacantly grins, looking closed off. Chac knew that face, and it was alright... he remembered what Teldryn had just told him; Vilkas wasn't looking for attention. He wanted comfort, because despite how brave the man was, some things did scare him. The conversation ended on a septim, but Chac wouldn't be settled to just sit around awkwardly. 

“Lean back, I'll wash your hair.” 

Vilkas did so, his steely gray hair growing dark and soaked while Chac ran his soaped fingers through it. His pale eyes drifted shut, willing himself to relax under his husband's touch. Chac massaged his scalp, suds gathering at his hairline before those hands found his neck, kneading and pressing in such a lovely way it caught him off guard when a zing of pain ran down his shoulder and made him gasp.

“Still hurts?”

“My axe is getting too heavy.” Vilkas blurts, peeking an eye open to look at Chac “I can barely bring it over my shoulder before I feel like I need to drop it.” 

“Maybe I can craft a lighter handle, take some of the weight off.”

“No.” He couldn't hide the venom in his voice even if he tried. Chac crafted that axe for his husband 28 years ago, it was one of his finest wedding gifts and he'd been using it ever since. To not be able to wield it would be as great a disappointment to Vilkas as losing his wedding ring. “You can't take it apart, that would shame it.” 

“So I make you a new one.” 

The glare he got from Vilkas was what he obviously expected, but it didn't hurt to offer. Vilkas simply wanted something unobtainable, and even though it hurt both of them knowing he could no longer fight at his prime it was something they'd have to talk about and come to terms with now. 

Chac continued his massage, washing his husband and pressing firmly, traveling lower. Vilkas locked eyes with him, reaching up to hold Chac's face in his cupped palms. His brow furrowed, wrinkles gathering on his forehead “Chac..” He sounded sorrowful “What you said outside, with Teldryn...”

“You heard all of it, didn't you?” Chac frowns, knowing it was now or never. “I meant every word of it, I promise.”

“I know you did. But by now you already know how I stew on the little things. I never wanted you to believe I thought of you that way, eager to leave me for someone new.” 

“Well you fooled me, I'll admit that.” Chac chimes in, feeling Vilkas' thumbs converge to touch his lips, silencing Chac to let him talk it out. It was insulting of him to say those things, but what Chac did to their marriage 20 years ago blew this out of the water. He'd say nothing. 

“I know, dear. But you have to understand that I don't want you to leave. I wasn't thinking when I was saying all of that garbage, I love our family more than life itself. To see it split apart would be the end of me.” 

“Then why did you say it?”

“I just wanted to hear you say that you wouldn't leave me for someone younger. It was a dirty trick, and I'm ashamed of it.” Vilkas began the motion of tracing Chac's face with his thumbs, relearning the fierce angles of his bones, the hook of his nose and the scratch of his beard. A face he'd dedicated his life to, now looking forlorn because of him. 

“Don't do it again. Some of the things you said up on that wall really scared the piss out of me, you know that? The last thing I want is us suffering for something that's going to happen anyway, we'll deal with it when the time comes. I can't handle it, Vilkas.” 

As much as the darkness in Vilkas wanted to argue that they needed to talk about this, he chose to move forward. Vilkas could feel the elf's jaw moving in his hands, the bass of his voice vibrating through and up his arms. He remembered a night 20 years ago when Chac came home filthy and delirious, losing a mysterious loved one had rendered him nearly comatose for more than 8 days. He couldn't imagine what it would be like when Vilkas' time came and he wouldn't be there to soothe Chac from his own death. When Chac said he couldn't handle it, he was telling the truth.

They didn't speak for a long moment, Vilkas taking his hands away just in time for Chac to pull away from him. Not knowing what to do, Vilkas merely dunked his head underwater and rinsed the soap from his hair, using the time scrambling for the next thing to say. 

Turns out he didn't need to say anything, by the time he wiped the bathwater out of his eyes, Chac was ready to move on. 

“Skyrim wouldn't be the same without you, Vilkas. What you've done for the people here, the battles we've won together, they're going to forever be immortalized in song and lore. You're a hero to these people, and whether you realize it or not, you're my hero too.”

Vilkas merely stared at him, unsure what to make of it. 

“We took a starving boy out off the streets, and raised him to be a man worthy of becoming a Companion. You where at my side fighting for Skyrim's liberation again and again, even after Ulfric's death. When the Dominion stormed our borders you where there on the front lines, leading her people to victory. So all of that bullshit you've been hearing about you not being worthy of being the Dragonborn's partner? It's all lies. Impudent punks who are too uneducated to realize just how much of a legend you truly are.” Chac stayed his distance, trying to remain calm in his reassurance of his aging husband. 

“Chac,”

“-And that crap about them saying you should have died years ago? It's ignorant. We've survived more battles than the Gods could throw at us, and we're still alive. Still strong. Nothing has killed us yet, and you should hold your head up and be proud of your legacy. Gods know I'm proud of you.” 

Vilkas looked down into the water, a true smile coming to his face. These where words he longed to hear more than he ever knew, and Chac always had a way with words. He wanted now more than ever to be in the arms of his love, the safest place in all of Tamriel, but he couldn't bring himself to reach out. 

“Thank you.” He sighs “I suppose I've just lost track of what's true and what's only a ruse.” He reaches up and smooths back his slowly drying hair, feeling the brush of Chac's ankle against his leg under the frothy water. He was feeling better, but Chac didn't seem to be done with the pep talk; he merely smiled and leaned over, grabbing Vilkas' thigh.

“I'm glad you understand. There's still so much waiting for us in the future, and I know you're strong enough to face it with me. You've been there for me these past thirty years, and I want you here for however many years we have left.” Chac squeezed him, smiling warmly all the while taking in the fascinating shape of Vilkas' jaw. There was no denying that these years did little to spoil the beauty Chac saw in his lover, and he was determined to let Vilkas know this by any means. 

“Mmm...” Vilkas moans softly, his voice a scratchy rumble “What's this you're doing?” 

“I also promised I'd remind you of how handsome you are, though you seem to refuse to believe me.” Chac's hand ventured up his thigh and onto his hip, resting there and feeling the lovely softness of his skin. “But I'm nothing if not persuasive. If you let me, I'm sure I could make you feel young and perky again.” 

That look on Vilkas' face could only make him laugh. That 'are you kidding me' expression was so sexy on him, but the Nord was not going to deny Chac's advances as he slid forward in the tub, pulling his lovely pale body up against his own. Vilkas felt a bit awkward as the sound of running footsteps flew past the bathroom door, but Chac had him in his grip and there was no escaping now. 

“Perky, eh?” Vilkas grins, resting his hands on Chac's shoulders and flinching to the feeling of elven hands running up and down his sides, admiring his wonderful shape. “The day I become perky is the day you get a haircut, Chac.” 

He didn't need to hear any more from Vilkas, Chac took the man entirely and brought him in for a kiss, his lips still as soft as their first coupling. Whether it was surprise or not that did it, Vilkas didn't respond. Chac wasn't going to let it end there, he only dove in once more as a flyfisher would, trying to bait his husband into giving in. 

No dice. With little smirks on both their faces, Chac took to Vilkas' hands, kissing them, his ring, planting a garden of kisses that trailed up his shoulder and made the man shiver. Chac knew he was fighting it, not letting himself be taken, but Vilkas is a complicated man and unraveling him 30 years later still remains a wonderful craft. 

“Lay down, love.” Chac demands, taking the Nord's stubbled throat with a kiss that latched on tight. An unreal strength lifted Vilkas clean out of the water, the first cry passing his lips as he is set down upon the stone with his legs dangling into the tub. Chac looms over him, crawling up his pale expanse with such beastly desire in his eyes; something Chac could not fake. 

Meeting to kiss again, Vilkas was reminded of how he always felt the spark of excitement laying prone beneath his lover. Something about the submission, being put into his place by a stronger male always was quick to arouse him. Chac kissed as if this could be their last, penetrating Vilkas' lips with a tongue so hot it simply made the Nord's body rise to meet his. The low purr from Vilkas' throat and the soft response of his tongue made Chac smile, happy that his husband chose to give in. 

The doors of Proudspire are thick, and beyond them no sound could be heard; no inkling of what lingered on inside. It was perfect, and as the minutes ticked by the more fevered the reconciling couple within became. Chac's hand resting behind Vilkas' head, the rest are left to explore on this warm stone floor. It was then the Nord decided to take control.

“Back in the water, go.” Vilkas grabs Chac by the throat, a firm pressure that leads the grinning elf back to where he wanted him. He took Chac's legs and coaxed them around his waist, enjoying the power his husband's allowed him. It was obvious now, Chac pressed his hips up to meet Vilkas' own, pleased with the feeling of the Nord's cock standing firm. He felt no harm in gripping it tight, feeling the way it jumped in his hand... All these years and the last thing age could take from him is his lust.

“What do you want from me?” Chac smirks, giving Vilkas' wet chest a playful stroke. “Because I have plans for you, handsome.” Vilkas was at his throat so fast, sucking lips turning into a bite that sent shocks straight to Chac's groin. The low hum of his groans as the elf teased his cock was his only answer, a pleasing little thrust butting the head of his cock against his stomach. Chac allowed Vilkas his turn to leave a mark, their bodies grinding in the soapy, hot water.

“What will you do with me?” Vilkas growls, feeling that ever-present desire to be fucked growing stronger “I need to hear you say it!” It would mean more to him now than ever before...Chac reclaimed his throne, grabbing Vilkas tight and pressing him against the edge of the bath. As strong as he was there was no writhing out from Chac's steel grip, and he loved it.

“I'm fucking you until you feel as young as when I first took you, of course.” Chac smiles, seeing the neediness in Vilkas' pale, gorgeous eyes. “Because when I see you now, you're just as eager as you where that night. Just as desperate.” Vilkas' entire body went hot with hearing those dominating words, knowing every bit of it to be true. He was desperate, and fucking his worry away never failed in the past. Chac lifted him out of the water and placed his ass on the edge of the bath, enjoying the sight of his red cock and spread legs. 

“Fuck me,” Vilkas growls, begging with his hands clamped around Chac's arms “Until I forget what I've done, Chac. Until all I know is you.” Vilkas feels as though he needed what's to come to him, and he felt no shame in displaying his body to the elf, willing him closer.

“I think you deserve more than that.” Chac lowers himself down, Vilkas' breath hitching with delight to the feeling of his elven husband's lips kissing his stomach, his thighs, the parts Chac always loved most. Vilkas rubs those long ears up and down, steering the elf towards the base of his cock and feeling his lips blow hot kisses against him. Vilkas knew Chac liked to go at his own pace, but seeing the elf's long tongue trail from the base all the way to the tip, resting the head of his cock on his bottom lip like that, Vilkas didn't have the patience to wait.

“You don't know how much I want this.” Vilkas begs, pulling Chac's head towards him and watching every inch sink into his mouth until it was down his throat. Gods, that never failed to stun him... Vilkas' legs spread and Chac wastes no time sucking him until he's a trembling, snarling mess. The tight grip Chac soon has on his thighs flustered the Nord, having his legs forced apart and opened always drove the man wild. As tough as he was and as big as he was, Vilkas knew his place in this relationship; he loves being fucked and waiting for it only made him all the more desperate. 

Chac sucked him at his own pace, one that was just good enough to knock Vilkas back onto his elbows, staring down at the magic the elf performed on him. Seeing how Chac sucked his cock just as eagerly as he'd done before their marriage did something to Vilkas' pride. Amid the pleasure and the restrained bucking of his hips, he knew this elf wanted him. But he still had to ask..  
“Chac, ungh slow down, You know what I really want.” Vilkas pulled his head away, the elf seated in the water merely smiled “And knowing you, I won't make it to the end if you keep this up.” Pulling himself up to sit, Vilkas was clueless as to what this was doing to Chac below the water; he hadn't seen him yet. His smile faded as a thought crossed his mind...

“..Worried I'll tear you apart? Don't be, I'm not in that kind of mood.” Chac grins, noticing a change in the air around Vilkas. “What's going on?” There was a span of silence where Vilkas didn't say a thing, but his eyes traveled down into the water and remained there. The Nord refused to let the errant worry ruin this moment- he needed to know, and he dove his hand down under the water and found what he was looking for. 

“Hm?” Chac couldn't help but be confused, Vilkas paws around in the water until he takes the elf's fully stiff cock into his hand, giving it a gentle weighing. 

“Stand up.” Vilkas orders, already feeling happier knowing Chac was rock hard and it was him who made him that way. “Let me take a look at you.” Unsure of what's going through Vilkas' mind, the elf did as he was told and stood in the bath, water dripping down his bronze frame, droplets hanging off the tip of the cock Vilkas held. It was rock solid, and finally seeing his aroused husband was all the encouragement the aging man needed to continue. 

“Like what you see?” 

Vilkas' blood burned hotter, that ache within his hips growing in his need to feel Chac consume him. He didn't even need to answer, the wolfish man merely snarls “I'd like it more if you where fucking me.” and with a grin too handsome to fathom, he leans over and gives Chac's cock a little taste.

“Get yourself ready, and I'll make it happen love.” 

Chac chose to stand before him only to observe Vilkas lift his leg, slicking soap onto his hand before pressing two of his own fingers deep into himself. His entrance was trained well, it's a nearly painless effort and soon he was grinding down onto his own hand, leaning forward to suck Chac's cock all the while. The elf was in love that much is certain, but it was moments like these he truly enjoyed what a beast his husband still is. Small groans of pleasure hummed through his cock, Vilkas' hungry eyes locked with Chac's own and urging him silently to claim him. 

“No more waiting.” Vilkas pulls away to sigh, wanting Chac to hold him down, do anything to make him feel desired... He took a soaped hand to Chac's modest cock and oiled it, only to have it slapped out of the way once the deed was done. Chac pressed on the man's chest and pushed Vilkas onto his back, feeling pale legs already rising to try and wrap around the elf's thighs “Eyes on me, Vilkas.” He groans, soon hounding over his prone body and holding him still.

How could he look away? Mere moments of shifting around ended with Chac pressed flush to his husband, the large head of his member guided towards Vilkas' trained hole. Feeling Chac slide up inside him with just a single thrust was enough to make Vilkas shout, the elf quick to hush him; these walls are thick but their family isn't deaf. “Keep it down, but don't keep it silent.” Chac grins, taking in the sight of Vilkas' gaping expression as he starts his careful rhythm. As sex hungry as Vilkas still is, Chac knew he had to be more gentle with his husband as his years continue to climb...

Those first few moments in the rut where always the same, sober or not; pain that dwindled with each meeting of their hips, eyes locked and Vilkas' open mouth gasping each time. Chac was the only man to ever take him, and as he lay there with the stone floor digging into his back he is glad that Chac remained his one and only, his commander and king. He didn't hesitate to call him as such, words like these slipping between his gasping moans just loud enough for Chac to hear. And the elf could only praise him, fucking the man hard enough to see stars.

“On your back.” Vilkas demands, locking the Bosmer with his legs and using all his might to throw the elf into the position he once took. Dreads sprawled beneath them and still buried deep inside the Nord, Vilkas took utter control. “Don't you move, Chac. Let me show you how I want it.” So demanding, Chac could only smile and rake his hands up and down the man's lovely stomach, watching his long cock bobbing up and down as he rode. 

And what a gorgeous sight he was, pleasure clear on his aging features turning flushed red. His spine snaked, a gyrating Nordic vision who sought his ecstasy so greedily... Chac could only remember their first time, how the wolfish Vilkas threw all of his passion into their sex, how he knew how sexy he really was and didn't think twice to flaunt it. Thinking of him now, feeling his insides squeeze and slide along his impatient cock, Chac chose not to listen. 

“Aahhn!” Vilkas cries, eyes opened wide as his lover viciously bucked up into him, nearly sending the Nord clean off the cock he rode. “Chac! Listen to me!” The elf below him merely grinned, such a sinful sharky smile, and it was then Vilkas knew his power was useless here. The weakness in Vilkas' voice spurred on the wild elf and soon enough he was holding on for dear life, cock leaking onto Chac's hairy stomach.

“You've shown me enough, now you're going to take it.” Chac snarls, Vilkas' hands pressing down onto his chest, only to cry out as Chac pulled himself up to sit, the Nord straddling his hips that bucked harshly up inside him. “Take it.” Chac demanded again, and it was that moment Vilkas realized he was utterly helpless. His orgasm welled up inside him so goddamn fast, he could only lean forward and kiss the wild elf in a desperate attempt to silence his howls. 

So fevered was their rut that neither considered the amount of noise that lit up the bath room, nothing else mattered and there was little to no regard for the upward of ten people that still remained in the manor. They would have to deal with it later,...when their love was as threatened as it was, no risk was worth considering. Vilkas cried out, harshly, feeling Chac's hand wrap around his cock and pump him until he couldn't hold it in any longer. Vilkas' every muscle stiffened, spine arched tight, and he released jets of cum as long as his wild moaning. 

Chac was not far behind, for how could any man not come undone at the sight of such a beautiful creature? Vilkas ground his hips down and accepted every drop of the elf's seed, his insides gripping the cock so tightly he could simply feel it's throbbing. They hung there in bliss for long moments, arms desperately wrapping around each others shoulders in an attempt to catch their breaths. 

“Do you see now how much I need you?” Chac whispers, letting Vilkas' longer body rest against his own with soft kisses trailing across his collar. Vilkas understood and agreed, finding himself crazy for ever doubting his dominion over Chac's heart. “No one in all of Nirn could make me this way, no one but you.” 

Vilkas didn't know what to say, he was so exhausted and all he could think about now was curling up tight with Chac in their bed and knowing the comforts of their true love. He merely smiled, and with those smiling lips kissed Chac as the only answer he'd need. Soon they separated, Vilkas now realizing the intense ache in his hips and ass as he's set down to relax while Chac made a quick cleaning of their bath. Vilkas only watched him happily, ignoring the pains in his body knowing they are only proof of a life well lived. 

“I love you.” He had to admit, watching Chac dump their soaked clothing into a bin and gather some towels for them both. The elf felt his heart soften, still weak from the torment it endured just an hour ago. 

“And I love you. Come now, I know you want to sleep just as badly as I do.” 

“It's not that late, Chac.”

“I'm going to need as much time as I can get to hold you tonight, I want to get started on that.” Chac smirks, leaning down and pulling the tired man up to stand. Vilkas and he wrapped towels around themselves, and Chac was the first to peek out the bath door to see if anyone lurked the hall. “The coast is clear, let's g-OOH!” 

From behind, Vilkas snatched the elf clean up into his arms and held him the way Chac had on their wedding night. The worried Bosmer chided him, knowing this would hurt the man “Vilkas, your shoulder!” 

“Hush. Just let me have this moment.” Vilkas smirks, proudly carrying his beloved out into the hall, and up three flights of steps to where their bedroom lay just beyond. Chac held on tight all the way, proud of how well his powerful husband bore the weight and still managed a smile. If he wasn't so shagged out he'd have swooned, but before they had a chance to make it all the way there, Teldryn and Pjerlas catch sight of them from the table.

Teldryn merely cocked an eyebrow with a knowing smile, his ears where damn good and it was a humorous sort of happiness he felt having to hear their wild fucking from two stories down. Pjerlas must have heard too, for the married couple did their best to ignore her disgusted glare. She didn't know any better about their fight, and they'll have to hear it from her tomorrow...but could they care less? Not really. 

“Okay tough guy, I'll put myself into bed.” Chac pulled himself out of his grip before Vilkas could lean over and lay his body into their bed. Feeling it but refusing to mope over his pains, the Nord only crawled his way atop Chac and rested beside him, letting their foreheads meet. So close they shared breath, It was a perfect turnaround from a day of torment. 

“Did you see Pjerlas' face?” Vilkas snickered, knowing not 5 years ago he'd be utterly ashamed of himself. She was a grown woman now though, and what bad was a little trauma here and there? Together they laughed, hands gently feeling the clean skin of their bare shoulders. Sleep wasn't at the top of their list, and for now they could think of nothing but resting in each others embrace, safe from the cruelty beyond their home. 

“...Vilkas, the next time you feel that way, please tell me. No matter how many times you do, know that I'll always reassure you.”

“..Sing me that song. The one you wrote for our wedding day.” It's been years since he's heard it, Vilkas never wanted to forget a single note.

“Of course..”


End file.
